An Englishman's Home is his Castle
by Palpatine's Cat
Summary: England thought his life was pretty normal, well normal for an nation. He had paperwork and sometimes he would go to the pub, but he didn't think his life was hard. That was until the government thought it was a good idea to house England and his brothers in one house. Now England has to deal with paperwork and his brothers. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to write this fanfiction in first person and I haven't done this before and I wanted to try it. Also Scotland isn't going to be as mean as most people think he is because I don't like mean Scotland.

* * *

Chapter One

England POV

A nightmare. I was living a nightmare and I was forever to live in it. Right now I was sitting in my study at MY house with my head in my hands, reading the document that the government had sent me and I could fell a head ache coming on. It was making my head hurt and my eyesight was going, well I think that's was probably because I hadn't slept in three days but paperwork can't do it self. The document that I was reading happened to be at least 5 pages long and it was just stupid. The first page was the basic information on the situation and the other pagers where going on and on about the rules and regulations. A groaned as left my throat as I flipped over to the next page. This is complete waste of my time.

The government had decided that it would be good idea to house all of the Kirkland's brother's under one roof to try and save money and by that they meant ALL the Kirkland's, that included Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales and myself. They even come up with the idea of inviting our sister, Ireland, who wasn't even a part of the United Kingdom. But David had said that since she was a Kirkland, that she should be included as well.

It wasn't as if I didn't want to see my family, It was true that we had fights every now but our family wasn't as a a dysfunctional as everyone else thought, we generally loved each other and we just show it in a very peculiar way.

I had just finished the last page of the document and shoved it to one side when my office home range, I glanced down at the screen at noticed that the from the ID that it was my older brother Wales.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Hello, little brother," Wales careful voice replied.

"Are you calling because of the document?" I assumed that was what he was calling for, because we rarely phone and when we do it normal has something to do with work.

"Ah, yes, did you get that as well then,"

"I did indeed, so how may I help you?"

There was a longer paused on Wales' end before he spoke. "Well you see, it doesn't say in the document where this 'house' is,"

I had a feeling that he hadn't read the whole document as it clearly stated that the house was located up north on the out skirts of Norfolk. I signed and started to tap my fingers on the wooden desk."If you read the document to the end, then you would of found out that the house is in Norfolk, but we have a meeting on Friday about transport,"

Wales laughed on the opposite end "yeah but that's why I have a younger brother for, and anyway thanks for telling me, I have to go now and phone Ali since he didn't read all the document as well, anyway I'll see you on Friday," Wales laughed again before hanging up the phone.

I stared at the phone in my hand and frowned. I really hated it when my brothers wouldn't read the documents that the government or I would give them. That's was one of the main reasons why I was chosen as the represent for the United Kingdom as I was the only one in my family who did their work.

Most of the other nations didn't even know I had other family members and I was hoping to have it staying that why, but I guess that k had no choice now.

Chimes of the old grandfather clock that stood on the corner of the room indicated that it was 8 pm.

I leaned back in my chair and rest my head on the back, stretching my arms above me and closing my eyes. It was stressful being and nation and as of next week my stress levels where about the double.

* * *

England - Arthur

Scotland - Allistor

Ireland - Karan - I searched up female irish names for Ireland.

Northern Ireland - Seamus

Wales - Dylan

I really don't know if there are any castle up in Norfolk because I've never been there. The castle is made up and even though Norfolk is to the easy, from London is was up north.


	2. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
